The Heroes of Olympus: The Rising Armies
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: With a limited amount of time left, the Seven must ride on the Argo II to find and save Nico, get to the House of Hades, shut the Doors of Death, and defeat Gaea! Can they do it? [HIATUS]


**Percy I**

I was sprinting to the Argo II as the Romans shot cannons at it, but shooting arrows at Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and I. I was hit in the leg and I growled with pain. Frank and Hazel were doing pretty well, but when Hazel was hit in the back and in the leg, Frank was greatly enraged. I was terrified as Frank turned into an enormous dragon. He roared and shot fire at all of New Rome. As he did so, Annabeth screamed. "Piper, Jason, and Leo are in there!" cried Annabeth. My eyes widened in shock. "Oh, shit," I muttered. Hazel's eyes filled with tears after hearing Annabeth's words. But before I go any further, I think I should tell you how this all began.

I woke up around 4:00am in the morning. I got undressed and went into the shower. When I finished, I got out and got dressed. By the time I was all done, it was 5:00am. I went to a New Rome bar, and sat down at a table. I thought about Annabeth the entire time I was there. By 6:00am, I was offered a drink by the bartender. "It'll ease you up," said the bartender. I accepted a small cup of alcohol. I drank it all. It eased me slightly, but I got dizzy. I stayed sitting down at the table, as I was too drunk to stay balanced. Frank and Hazel found me at 7:30am. "Percy! The Argo II will be arriving soon! Get up!" cried Hazel. "Yeah dude, get up," said Frank. I stood and stumbled around before I fell to my knees. Frank and Hazel saw the small cup and quickly realized the problem.

I quickly lost the dizziness after throwing up the alcohol. I had a twenty minute hangover, but was finally okay at 9:00am. I was greatly embarrassed at the fact that he was drunk, even though Hazel kept telling me that it was fine. And by 9:20am, I was outside of New Rome, waiting for the Argo II to land. I smiled as I saw it in the sky. However, my smile was wiped off my face after a cannon shot it out of the sky, and crashing down into the ground. "Annabeth!" I cried. I screamed. "Jason!" cried Hazel. Her eyes widened with horror and I ran towards the wreckage formerly known as the Argo II.

Hazel and Frank quickly followed after me. Once we got there, I saw a boy, or maybe an elf, I'm not sure, crawling out of the wreckage. Somebody stuck a hand out of the wreckage and then another. They used their hands to push their body out of the wreckage. It was a girl and she had splinters all over her arms. She jumped off the wreckage. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes, they were beautiful. When Annabeth didn't come out from the wreckage, I was filled with worry. Where was she?! "Annabeth!" I screamed. My eyes filled with horror. What if she had died?! Suddenly, I heard a muffled cry. I started digging through the wreckage until I found the top half of Annabeth's body. Annabeth sat up and kicked the wreckage off her feet. She screamed with pain and I saw why. She had a nail, lodged into her leg. I took it out but before I could say anything, Annabeth gasped," Jason. He's still under this wreckage. Help him." I nodded and searched through the wreckage, before finding Jason's arm. I pulled Jason out, by tugging his arm hard enough, that Jason was able to knock off the wreckage off of him.

Jason was covered in splinters and had nails in his arm and one in his chest. "Dear gods, Jason!" cried Annabeth. Annabeth puked. I sighed. I took out the nails, but he began bleeding heavily. Hazel was sobbing. "Jason!" she cried. Piper was crying silently, with Leo comforting her. Annabeth was crying too. She was also healing Jason with ambrosia, nectar, and by stitching his wounds. Jason finally stopped bleeding. His face was wet from tears. I helped him up, and he leaned on me as we walked towards New Rome. "Thank you," muttered Jason. "I'm Percy," I said. Jason's eyes widened. "I think I can handle myself now," said Jason. He walked away from me, but after a few seconds, he started leaning on Annabeth. I wondered why he didn't want me to help him. We finally arrived at New Rome and the medics quickly took Jason away, with Piper and Leo following quickly.

I finally got some time with Annabeth. I wiped away her tears, hugged her, and we pulled away to kiss. It was passionate, filled with love. I hugged her tightly while we kissed, but when Hazel interrupted us, and told us that we were having a meeting, we were both embarrassed. I nodded and the three of us went into a large infirmary. Jason was in a bed. He looked pale and Piper sat down in a chair, on one side, with Leo on the other. I had learned their names on the way here. The people attending the meeting were, Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and I. "Let's introduce ourselves," said Reyna. We all nodded.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter," said Jason. "I'm Frank, son of Mars," said Frank. "I'm Hazel," said Hazel. "I'm Leo," said Leo. "I'm Piper," said Piper. "I'm Annabeth," said Annabeth. "I'm Reyna," said Reyna. "And I am Percy," I said. "The hero of Olympus!" cried Leo. I blushed at the title," No, no." I heard Frank snicker and I blushed deeper. "I mean from, what I've heard, Jason is a hero of Olympus," I said. "Yep, Jason is a pretty great hero," said Hazel. Jason blushed a light pink. Leo snickered. Jason turned crimson. "Uh, I think we should lay off Jason a bit," said Annabeth. I nodded. "I think we should discuss what's happening," I said. They all nodded. We discussed Jason, Piper, and Leo's adventure, and then our adventure. "Now, let's talk about this quest, we need to find out who the seventh member is," said Reyna.

"I believe Annabeth is the seventh member," I said. "Are you sure you don't just wanna be with your girlfriend?" asked Reyna. I blushed at the accusation. "No!" I cried. Reyna's eyes read hurt. She fumed. "And what if I believe I am the seventh member?" asked Reyna. "Stop it," I muttered. Reyna shook her head. "Annabeth is the seventh member because Ella, the harpy, stated a small prophecy that involved a "daughter of wisdom" walking through Rome," I said. "What if I am the daughter of wisdom? Bellona is very wise, isn't she?! And it makes more sense because I am Roman!" said Reyna, furious. "But the final line includes something about the Mark of Athena," I said. Reyna's eyes filled with hurt. "Fine, then leave, leave now!" cried Reyna. She was furious. Reyna left the building.

"What just happened, Percy?" asked Annabeth. I shook my head. "I need to go talk to her," I said. I exited the building. I hadn't meant to hurt Reyna. I guess I could've been kinder. My mind was filled with thoughts, until I reached her home. I knocked. "Reyna?" I asked. "Come in," she muttered, her voice teary. I walked into the house. "You okay?" I asked. "No!" she growled."Why not, what's wrong?" I asked. "Her, your girlfriend!" she cried. Her voice cracked and she started to cry, silently. "Annabeth?" I asked. Reyna nodded. "I only have two people I like, and they don't like me back," she said. I sighed. "Reyna, I like you, but not that way. I like you as a friend, maybe closer than that. Maybe like a sister," I said. Reyna shook her head. She kissed my cheek, her eyes shining with tears. "Now, get the hell out of New Rome!" she growled.

I walked out the door but found Piper, eavesdropping. "What the hell?" I asked. Piper gasped. "Why're you here? You have no business here!" I cried, I don't know why I was so mad. "Annabeth sent me," she muttered. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "You didn't have to follow her orders and follow me!" I said. It went silent after that and a few minutes later, when we were walking back, Piper mumbled something. "What'd you say?" I asked. "I'm sorry," she said. "Thank you," I said. We walked silently for the rest of the way there.

When we got back, I told the rest of the seven that we had to go. "How're we gonna leave, we have no ship!" said Leo. I growled silently. "Shit," I muttered. "We'll go to the wreckage and think of something," said Annabeth. I agreed. Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and I went outside and started going to the wreckage, when out of nowhere, the ship reformed itself. The ship, however, shot a cannon at New Rome. It missed, but the angry Romans formed a line behind us, aiming bows with arrows at us. Cannons were aimed at the Argo II. "Fuck," I muttered as the Romans started shooting.

The four of us started sprinting towards the Argo II. I growled when an arrow hit my leg. Frank and Hazel were doing pretty well. However, an arrow hit Hazel in the back and Frank was filled with rage. Frank turned into an enormous dragon, frightening me. I was paralyzed. I saw Frank roar and shoot fire onto New Rome. As he did, Annabeth screamed. "Piper, Jason, and Leo are in there!" cried Annabeth. My eyes widened," Oh, shit." Hazel's eyes filled with tears at Annabeth's words. However, the fire disappeared quickly. Frank shot more fire at New Rome. Piper and Jason were running away from the burning New Rome. Leo came out, calmly, but extremely frightening. His entire body was covered in flames, he was like his own sun. Leo shot fire at the line of Roman soldiers. The Romans ran away, and many were caught on fire. He set a cannon ablaze and it shot back at New Rome, destroying many buildings. Leo, Jason, and Piper ran through a gap, towards the Argo II. Annabeth slapped sense back into me. I helped Hazel and the three of us ran towards the Argo II once more.

The thee of us got there. We climbed a rope to get onto the deck. Frank had turned into a bird and landed on the deck, turning into a human once more. Piper climbed the rope, but Annabeth and I needed to go back down and help Jason up, as he was too wounded to climb it by himself. Leo arrived last and climbed the rope. The Argo II flew into the sky and sped off. And so another great day had ended.


End file.
